chasingourspiritsfandomcom-20200214-history
Crescent Heart the Teddiursa
Name: Crescent Heart Gender: '''Female '''Species: '''Pokemon '''Subspecies: Teddiursa History Crescent Heart entered the world in the springtime in the Alleos region at a cave in Zanzer Hills of her mother, an Ursuring named Fury, and her father, an Ursuring named Shredder. She grew up in a happy and very sheltered enviorment thanks to the loving care of her parents. However, a few months after Crescent was born, her mother was killed by a particularly cruel Pokemon trainer, her father being unable to save her. Due to this, her father gained an intense hatred of humans and trainer pokemon alike. Not only this, but Shredder had actually belonged to an abusive trainer previously who tried to control him into submission using fear, but failed as the enraged Ursaring killed him. However, instead of telling Crescent this, her father told his daughter a different story, saying that her mother died of a sickness. The reason behind this was because the Ursaring wanted to protect to protect his daughter's innocence of the world, and didn't want to admit that he was unable to protect the little girl's mother in fear that his daughter would hate him. Personality Crescent is a sweet and very energetic little eight year old with a big heart and an even bigger appetite. The bear is very friendly and outgoing, but can be short- tempered and a little bit of a crybaby at times when things don't go her way. The little girl loves making others happy and having fun, even at her own expense. Despite this, Crescent is very naive about the world due to her sheltered upbringing and is extremely gullible, believing everything she hears and taking it to heart. She is extremely sensitive and compassionate when other are having problems, and is an extremely good listener. The female is very confrontational and prefers to face things head on, and dislikes it when others try to beat around the bush or try to sneak around. She loves giving and recieving affection from the people/Pokemon she cares about, and is not afraid to show it. Is very brave, curious, and head-strong to the point of being pig-headed. Loves to play and pretend, and can be off in her own little world at times. She is confident in herself, almost to the point of being prideful. Meeting Her First Human ~In Progress~ Relationships Shredder- Crescent loves her father dearly, and idolizes him, saying that she one day wants to 'grow big, strong, and cool like him'! She hangs around her father constantly and loves to play tag, hide-and-seek, battling, and pretend with him. She would protect him with her life, and the feeling is mutual. She is downright spoiled by the Ursaring at times. Despite this, she views human's in a slightly different light, and doesn't believe anyone can be truly evil, like Shredder says. So, in that aspect she's a bit iffy, but does take her father's advice and would follow him to the end of the earth.